From a fabrication point of view, it is desirable to have high performance composites prepared from thermoplastic matrix resin with fiber reinforcement such as p-aramid, carbon and glass. As compared to thermoset type matrix resins, such as epoxies and polyesters, the thermoplastics are thermoprocessible and in general, avoid the emission of undesirable solvents. However, the thermoset resins offer certain qualities that are important to high performance composites such as high Tg, high flex strength, high short beam shear and low moisture uptake. An object of the present invention is to provide a high performance composite from a thermoplastic resin whose properties are about equivalent to or exceed those of the thermoset matrix type composites.